


Malentendido

by MaldicionDeLuna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentes domésticos, M/M, Relación establecida, También puede ser demasiado cursi, intento de humor, no sé qué es esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: Jaskier esta teniendo un mal día. Tal vez Geralt lo mejore ¿O no?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 20





	Malentendido

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana así que no me juzguen.

Jaskier estaba teniendo un horrible día, primero se levanto algo enfermo por lo tanto tuvieron que retrasar las grabaciones de su nuevo álbum, lo cual ya era malo, pero eso le agrego una conferencia de unas dos horas de Yennefer, sobre cuidarse y cuidar su carrera. 

Sabia que Yennefer estaba preocupada, mas que una representante era una amiga cercana, pero su dolor de cabeza no le importo eso y solo empeoro.  
Después, hubo un apagón en toda la cuadra donde vivía por lo tanto se encontraba en la cama con frio ya que su calefacción no funcionaba y terriblemente aburrido, porque había olvidado cargar su celular y por obvias razones tampoco podía ver televisión. No tenia fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo un poco mas productivo como leer un libro o componer su nueva canción, y eso desgraciadamente también implicaba que no había comido nada a excepción del café y la dona que su hermosa amiga de ojos morados le trajo. 

No fue hasta las cuatro de la tarde cuando su día empezó a mejorar, su alma gemela y amor de su vida, vino a visitarlo después de que lo ignorara sin intención todo el día. Y para ser sincero Jaskier no se esperaba su visita, Geralt era después de todo el jefe de policía y un padre soltero, lo que significaba que su tiempo era corto, pero no por eso Jaskier lo amaba menos, ambos tenían carreras ocupada y sabían lo que eso implicaba.

Y en cualquier otra ocasión Jaskier hubiera muerto de ternura al ver entrar a Geralt a su casa, con la llave que él le dio, preocupado, pensando que hizo algo malo para ignorarlo. Pero esa ocasión no, porque se sentía como una mierda, y tenia miedo de exponer a Geralt al virus. 

Afortunadamente Geralt no tardo mucho en ser él mismo y salvarlo de la situación, le aseguro ser demasiado resistente para enfermarse, y fue a comprar algo de medicina y encargo a Ciri con Yennefer (Jaskier tiene la teoría de que ella planea matar a Geralt y quedarse con Ciri, y Jaskier no la culpa, Ciri es todo un amor). Después de un baño, una sopa y algo de medicina Jaskier se empezó a sentir realmente mejor. 

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando su día se volvió a ir al carajo. Estaban acostados juntos intentando dormir cuando Jaskier quiso de ultimo minuto volver a comer algo, sin querer molestar a su novio de levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero la combinación de oscuridad y un mareo de lo llevo a caer en el suelo de la cocina, con un fuerte ruido. 

Lo cual lo llevaba exactamente a donde estaba ahora, a la sala de emergencia. Él intento convencer a Geralt de que no era para tanto, pero a parecer el ruido fue tan fuerte que hasta un vecino lo escucho, combinando con que su nariz no dejaba de sangrar. Terminaron conduciendo a esa hora al hospital, y volvió a recibir una conferencia de Yennefer cuando decidieron avisarle para que mañana no se extrañara de la apariencia de Jaskier. Esta vez la conferencia fue peor ya que la risa poco contenida de Yennefer (también escuchaba en el fondo las de Ciri y Tissaia) no ayudo. 

Alrededor de una hora después, se encontraba siendo atendido por una enfermera mientras que su sexy novio solo miraba desde una esquina, su rostro era impasible para cualquiera que no lo conozca, pero Jaskier podía ver la diversión de toda la situación, sobre todo cuando la enfermera anuncio que solo tenía unos hematomas en los brazos, un moretón en su mejilla derecha, el labio partido y algo de sangrado en la nariz. Cosas pequeñas sin muy importancia, que pudieron ser peores dada la naturaleza del golpe. 

Y cuando la preocupación fue hecha a un lado, las bromas empezaron, de eso Jaskier estaba seguro. Geralt, siendo su hermoso y sexy novio, quien se vestía como si perteneciera a una banda de motociclistas, se miraba que ya tenía preparado varios comentarios burlones, que seguramente herirían el poco orgullo que le queda.

La enfermera, quien le estaba mandando miradas muy curiosas a Geralt, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Jaskier le agarro el brazo, claramente deseando que no se vaya. - ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? Ya sabes, para asegurar que realmente este todo bien, y todo eso. – termino su oración con una sonrisa nerviosa.   
No necesitaba ver a Geralt para saber que rodo los ojos ante su intento de evitar las bromas, pero eso no quito lo ofensivo que fue cuando lo vio. – No se preocupe, solo está exagerando la situación para variar. 

-¡Oye! ¿Me estas diciendo que suelo exagerar las cosas? 

-Si, lo hago. 

-Estoy terminado contigo. 

-No, no lo haces. -dijo Geralt con un tono autoritario y una mirada que le exigía a que no lo desafiara, Jaskier hizo una mueca ante eso, porque tenía razón, Jaskier no rompería su relación por algo como eso. – No, no lo hago. -dijo de mala gana, antes de ver una mirada burlona en la cara de su novio.   
Su coqueteo disimulado se interrumpió cuando la enfermera se aclaro la garganta en un intento muy obvio de llamar la atención de ambos. - ¿Podrías volver a decirme como te lastimaste? 

-Tropecé en el suelo de mi cocina debido a un mareo y la oscuridad, mi novio me trajo a emergencia de inmediato. – la enfermera solo asintió mientras le seguía dirigiendo miradas extrañas a Geralt, Jaskier no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando y su novio se miraba claramente tan confundido como él. La enfermera termino de incomodar Geralt para después proceder a guiar a Jaskier la recepción por un ungüento para sanar más rápido sus lesiones menores. 

Cuando estaban ya en la puerta, Geralt claramente se canso de las miradas extrañas de la enfermera y anuncio que iría por el auto para ya poder irse a casa lo antes posible. La enfermera no tardo en guía a Jaskier a un pasillo un poco mas privado para darle una pequeña charla. 

Al principio no entendió nada de lo que la enfermera quería decir, cosas como “es mas normal de lo que crees”, “eso no es amor”, “te podemos proteger” estaban siendo tan confusas en el cerebro de Jaskier. No fue hasta que le entrego un folleto, que todo hizo click y como pudo, Jaskier puso su mejor cara seria y asintió, se aguanto las ganas de reír y corregir a la enfermera. 

No fue hasta que estuvo en el auto que se rio a mas no poder mientras que le entregaba el folleto a Geralt. Pudo ver exactamente el momento donde junto todas las piezas y su cara paso de confusión a una de molestia.   
-¿En serio Jaskier? ¿Qué mierda? – Jaskier siguió riéndose mientras le arrebataba el folleto sobre “Ayuda a personas que sufren abuso de sus parejas”, mientras le tomaba una foto para que las chicas se rieran con él. Ya era tarde y probablemente lo verían hasta la mañana, pero estaba seguro que Yennefer y Ciri tendrían una buena risa por el malentendido. 

-Vamos, no puedes culparla, literalmente mi novio de aspecto aterrador me llevo a emergencia en la noche, con varios moretones y hematomas en el cuerpo. Sin contar que cuando me preguntaron ¿Qué paso? Di una respuesta demasiado genérica. - embozando una sonrisa, Jaskier escucho el gruñido molesto de su novio y siguió escribiendo lo sucedido a Yennefer. -Sin contar que no quería que la enfermera me dejara contigo y cuando brome de dejarte fuiste demasiado autoritario al respecto. 

Geralt se estaciono afuera de su casa, pudo ver con alegría que la luz eléctrica había vuelta y tras un suspiro empezó a decir, con cuidado y un poco de miedo. -Si sabes que jamás te lastimaría físicamente ¿verdad? Al menos no intencionalmente, eres demasiado importante para mí y yo…

-Alto ahí campeón, claro que lo sé. – le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla intentando calmar su nerviosismo. – Podrás verte como un gran lobo malo y aterrador, pero en el fondo eres un cachorro adorable. – tras recibir una ceja levantada y un resoplido de reproche Jaskier continuo. – Puede que de vez en cuando me lastimes por que eres un bruto que no sabe controlar sus emociones, pero esto seguro de que preferirías arrancarte un brazo antes de lastimarme. Demonios, incluso cuando te has emborrachado lo único que has hecho es acurrucarte cerca de mi y dormir. 

Jaskier podía ver la duda en el rostro de Geralt, sabia que a pesar de todo no le gustaba que lo vieran como alguien aterrador de quien cuidarse, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, sostuvo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y beso un hematoma – Vamos a dormir. – con una sonrisa, lo seguí fuera del auto para por fin ir a descansar. 

A la mañana siguiente, Jaskier y Geralt encontraron en la sala a Yennefer, Tris, Ciri, Eskel y Lambert, con un letrero gigante que decía “INTERVENCIÓN PARA RELACIONES ABUSIVAS”. Geralt soltó un gemido lastimero mientras todos los demás se reían.

**Author's Note:**

> También me inspire en una publicación de Tumblr que no encontré ;-;


End file.
